1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to maximizing internal combustion engine horsepower and, more particularly, to providing a plurality of velocity stacks varying in size and configuration to ultimately select velocity stacks that promote maximum internal combustion engine horsepower for a preselected revolutions per minute (“RPM”) range.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines develop horsepower directly proportional to air flow through a plurality of tubular air intake devices or “velocity stacks” disposed in an air box portion of the engine, the air box portion being secured to and on top of a carburetor or throttle body which controls air flow into the cylinders of the engine. Velocity stacks are manufactured from a single piece of rubber and include clamping and sealing features for attachment to the throttle body or carburetor. Internal combustion engines utilized for racing or constant operation at predetermined speeds, are calibrated or “tuned” to provide maximum horsepower in a relatively narrow RPM range.
One prior art method of engine tuning for maximum horsepower is to adjust air flow through the carburetor or throttle body via the velocity stacks. The configuration of preselected velocity stacks to adjust air flow may or may not be optimal for achieving maximum horsepower for an engine in a selected RPM range. To better tune the engine and increase horsepower for a selected RPM range, the air box is removed from the carburetor or throttle body, then one piece velocity stacks having configurations different then the existing velocity stacks, replace the existing velocity stacks. The air box is reattached to the carburetor or throttle body, then engine horsepower is measured (via a dynamometer or similar power measuring device) and compared to prior horsepower measurements for the same RPM range. If the horsepower measurements are higher, the replacement velocity stacks are utilized or the method is repeated by selecting another set velocity stacks having an unique configuration to replace the replacement velocity stacks. If the replacement velocity stacks reduce horsepower measurements for the selected RPM range, the original velocity stacks are reinstalled or another unique configured set of velocity stacks are installed. The method of velocity stack substitution is repeated until satisfactory horsepower readings are achieved.
One problem with the prior art method of selecting velocity stacks that promote maximum engine horsepower, is that the air box must be disconnected from the throttle body every time a velocity stack substitution occurs. The air box must then be re-attached to the throttle body with the newly selected velocity stacks secured to the air box. The horsepower output of the internal combustion engine is then measured by the dynamometer. The removal of the air box from the throttle body is time consuming, expensive and difficult.
Another problem with the prior art method is that due to the large amount of time required to substitute velocity stacks, the varying parameter between existing and substitute velocity stacks is the axial length. More specifically, the prior art time limitation prevents varying inner diameters and intake radii of substitute velocity stacks in combination with the varying of the axial length thereby preventing the optimization of velocity stack configuration and correspondingly reducing the generation of maximum engine horsepower.
A need exists for a device and method for maximizing internal combustion engine horsepower for a preselected RPM range via the substitution of velocity stacks without removing the air box from the throttle body when an existing velocity stack is replaced with a velocity stack varying in size and/or configuration. Further, a need exists for a device and method for maximizing engine horsepower by varying multiple parameters including, but not limited to axial length, inner diameters and intake radii. Another need exists for a device and method for maximizing engine horsepower by utilizing velocity stacks having a first portion that is removably secured to the air box thereby avoiding the removal of the air box from the throttle body or carburetor, and having a second portion that is removably secured to the first portion thereby promoting the fast substitution of varying velocity stack configurations.